


【391walker】Back to THE Hearth

by Ceyeah



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: 391Walker - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceyeah/pseuds/Ceyeah
Summary: Alan在最近索尼的手下开始有了些变化。唯一陪伴他的只有391
Relationships: 391walker, Alan Walker/K-391, K-391/Alan Walker, Kenneth Nilson/Alan Walker
Kudos: 2





	【391walker】Back to THE Hearth

我很喜欢我童年时期房子背后的那个山包包，但是我能确定肯定不是因为它的外观。哦我的天！那个破地方甚至没长多少树！只有一层浅浅的翠色，就像刚剪完头的入伍青年新兵的寸头一样多，但短。它是一个近乎完美的半球体，让人不得不感叹大自然的鬼斧神工，每次我从远处看都觉得它像某个潜藏在千米地下的沉睡巨人，正在等待着地母的唤醒。难怪其上面的草木会那么地矮且软。在这个素净而空灵的北欧城市卑尔根中，有太多太多这样的地方都比这个突兀矗立在我家旁的山头好了。由于我经常半夜灵感乍现，所以那里也就成为了我的常驻之地，我真的很享受靠着那棵粗壮的冷杉树来编曲，徐徐晚风轻柔的抚过墨绿色的青草，仿佛像一位正在逗儿子的母亲一样惹的它们笑弯了腰。风这种东西也许有灵性，当我放到drop部分时，它环绕着我兜兜转转，走走停停；杉树那沉稳的翠绿针尖儿也变得欢快了，随风舞动它的手臂，像一位一丝不挂脱衣舞女的舞姿一般曼妙，让我的脸感觉刺刺痒痒的。但是说实话，我也不知道为什么我会有这样一种奇怪的执念。

在我加入NCS厂牌的第二天，我遇见了我的偶像，那位启发我走上这条道路的人，随后变成了我的良师及恋人——Kenneth Nilsen，也是那位在外界以K391而著称的独立制作人。哦我的妈呀，第一次见面简直不能太尴尬，尴尬到Kenneth因为这个笑了我整整一年，还经常好死不死地附上一句道：“要是现在你有当时那么纯情就好了”

当我看到他真人的那一刻，刹那间我有一股我身处盗梦空间的错觉，仿佛阳光中五彩斑斓的肥皂泡那样的虚幻与不真实。瞬时间，一K激起千层浪，潜藏在我内心中澎湃的崇拜一涌而出。我在脑海中想了千种词，万种句来表达我对他的崇拜之心，但当我真的站在他面前时，我却一句“你好”都说不出口，就如嘴被世界上最牢固的胶带贴住一般。于是，我就面红耳赤的站在他的面前，一言不发，我真的不擅长挑起一个有趣的话题。

不知不觉，我已经走到了他身旁。

“Hey bro，new face，huh？”【嘿兄弟，你看起来面生啊。】一个磁性的声音在我上方响起。

“I’m Alan Walker！I‘m glad to see you，Mr.Nilsen！I...I...have admired and been a fans of you for a long time！！”【我是Alan Walker！我在这里遇见Nilsen先生真的让我很开心！我真的崇拜你很久了！！！】我的嘴似乎具备了Siri的自动回复功能一般，迅速回应了他，快到我自己都没意识到已经从我嘴里说出去了。最尴尬的是我那大到吓人的声音，仿佛不是去跟别人打招呼，而是去恐吓别人的。

Kenneth首先是愣了几秒，随后用他那浑厚的嗓音回应道：“Ok，Thank you for your appreciation and welcome to NCS，dude.Oh，and here is my email address.”【谢谢你的喜欢，欢迎来到NCS】他从他那卫衣口袋中变魔术似地掏出了一张后面有着他logo的名片，递给了我。

说话的声音虽不及夏日般热烈的呼唤，但却融化了我整个冬天的冰凉，如瞬刻的真空，让我不能呼吸。在那一刻，我仿佛就是全世界最幸福的小孩，拿到了新款的玩具一样的喜悦。

这，就是我们之间的第一次见面。

———————————————————————————————————————

（2）

我睁开了我的眼睛，在伸手不见五指的工作室中那唯一且微弱的光源还是让我的瞳孔极不适应。我顶着睡意，缓缓顺着声源走去，当我推开客厅门的那一瞬间，强烈的光一下刺入我半睁的眼睛，我立马生理反射似地揉揉我的眼眶。

当眼前的景象终于清楚地映入我的眼帘时，我诧异了一下。我看见Alan靠在客厅的沙发上，哦，不不不，他没有坐，而是将全身蜷缩在沙发与桌子的间隙中。试想一下，一个175的成年男人将自己瘦瘦高高的身躯塞进50厘米的间隔中，呈现出一种蹲坐的姿势，双目无神的盯着前方闪着荧光的笔记本电脑；那场面对我来说不免有些滑稽。噗，这家伙太可爱了吧，我心里忍住笑意想着。随后，我蹑手蹑脚地绕道Alan的身后，从桌面上的水果刀（我隐约记得刀上的反射有点扭曲，也许是没洗干净刀上切完水果后的污渍罢了）的反射可以看出他并没有得知我的整蛊行动。

我拍了拍他的肩，本来打算在他的相对的耳朵那边说一句boo，结果发现他居然没动，就跟一木头人一样，死死的定在那里，眼也不眨。于是我再拍了一下，他还是没动，过了几秒后，他突然出其不意地大叫起来，大口大口地喘着气，好像刚从鬼门关回来一样惊悚地看着我，蓝黑的眸子好似一汪幽深的潭水，静谧地吞进我的目光，除了绝望和惊恐什么都没反射。

我感到有些不对劲，便上前将Alan布偶般的身子拽到沙发上，让他陷入我的怀抱之中。我紧紧地抱住了Alan，他也把头埋到我的颈窝中，栗色的软发蹭地我下巴发痒，Alan的手臂黏糊糊的，但是我也不在乎另一件卫衣的价钱。

我不知道Alan遭遇了什么，但是我身为伴侣唯一能做的就只有陪伴他，鼓励他走出来。之后我和Alan就沉沉相拥而眠了。

闪着幽光的电脑上显示的是Lily的歌：“Don’t you worry just follow everywhere I go  
Top over the mountains of valley low  
Give you everything you’ve been dreaming of  
Just let me in, ooh  
Everything you wanted gotta be the magic story you’ve been told  
And you’ll be safe under my control”

——————————————————————————————————

（3）

Take me back  
Back to the mountainside  
Under the Northern Lights  
Chasing the stars  
Take me back  
Back to the mountainside  
When we were full of life  
Back to the start

我做了个梦。

我梦见我回到了卑尔根那的家

走进门只是一张干干净净的床,几乎是纯白色的房间有着恬淡的气息.柔柔的阳光正好洒下来,就连同所有物件一起都变得慵懒舒适起来。

房间收拾得十分整洁，墙角边放一张简单的床铺，床单散发着一种异状的白，一头是棋盘格花纹的帐幔，另一头却只有粉刷的墙壁，当然，也是白的。地下铺着一墨入水般的大理石砖，真是一尘不染。上面盖着手工编织的传统地毯。交织的光与影斑驳地撒在书桌上，与整屋的氛围产生一种虚幻的感觉，但却没有任何的不协调感。

窗边的木架子上放着我从小获得过的奖杯和奖状，但......是不是太多了呢？不知为何，当我看到它们的时候我感到一种嫌恶，肠子都要吐出来的那种感觉。

是心虚吗？我也不知道。我随即闭眼去回避这种感觉。

睁开眼时，映入眼前的则是浩渺无尽的星空，划过天际的流星沿着更为闪耀的银河闪动，像一个飞跃幽深大裂口的藏羚羊一般优雅。它们是神明的泪水吗？我这么想着。神明原来也是一介凡人，只不过他亦虚亦实，亦善亦恶。我发现，那些闪烁的碎钻陡然间形成了一张巨大而熟悉的男人的脸，我迫切的想要喊出他的名字，但又有一种莫名的力强烈的阻止我。

突然，我脚下的地面消失了，随即而来的则是更为璀璨的宇宙，我就悬浮在那真空中，静静地观察那世间万物。风声在悠远中定格，吟唱之音却仍在绵延循环。暗淡中隐隐约约渗透出朦胧，清澈明亮和幻惑的紫色，举目四方上下，视野里弥漫着幽幽的浅色红，依稀可见淡金色的细小丝絮，恒远而柔和的宁静。似乎还有许多的色彩，交织错落，甚至本来就是毫无距离的一体。

万籁俱寂，我周遭的景色瞬间变黑。

那种绝对的，没有一丝光可以渗进来的那种黑。

一种感觉袭来，和当我在写Lily的歌词的时候的感知一样。当我把他们两联系起来的时候压力瞬间倍增。

我醒了。

我定格在床上，不知躺了多久，我抬手看了看Kenneth在我们相恋一周年送给我的卡西欧表。

4：00

我的脑子中乱糟糟的，被塞满了各种不好的想法。说实话，我从未体验过这种心理坠落感。不知为何，我突然想到了我小时候坐落在我家门前的那个绿绿的小山包，心中就被静寂填满，之前的想法全部烟消云散。

我心中有了一个十分冒险的主意。

我望了望身旁正在熟睡的kenneth，用细若蚊声的声音对他耳边呢喃一句，

“对不起”

当红DJ Alan Olav Walker被发现自杀于挪威卑尔根的一个山丘的树上。

——————————————————————————————————

（4）

【一阵杂乱声】

画外音：嗯嗯。。。开始吧。

我：391号病人，采访已经开始了。

K：你好，不要叫我“391号病人”，我是Kenneth nilson

我：好的，kenneth，我想问你些问题。。。

K（歇斯里底）：不要叫我kenneth！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，你不是他，你不是他，你不是他，他回不来了！！！

【录音中断】

意外：在医疗人员的帮助下，打了一管镇静剂后，突然发病的391号渐渐平静了下来。虽然这是个小插曲，但丝毫不影响我的采访。毕竟要挖到这个大新闻的幕后秘密，那必须要付出点小代价，我不在意这个，反正也没伤到我。

啊，护士说要给他10分钟来适应镇静剂，那好吧，刚好我也能在这段时间内想想我接下来要问些什么问题。

那个新闻犹如一磅炸弹，摧毁了Alan Walker粉丝的心理防线。当媒体公开他的死讯时，全世界人民都为他惋惜，好好的一个知名dj怎么就去世了呢，明明昨天还在看他表演...在这期间，成千上万的人为他哀悼，也有很多人不远万里来到Vestre Gravlund（一处挪威的公墓）为他献上鲜花。

“哎，造孽啊”我叹了口气，望向门口那被五花大绑的人。

之前就听小道消息说知名dj K-391是他的地下情人，当这件事情被公开时，他就当即停止所有巡演与社交软件动态，消失在了互联网中。但公众一心只放在Alan的身上，所以完全没有在意K的离去。他像是一阵烟，短暂的拂过，来的快，走的也快。后面编辑要求我去采访他时，我才发现他被迫进入了Kronstad精神病院。

听前台的人说他进来时声称自己没有心理疾病，更没有记忆错乱可说。但他经过测试后被检测出来了失忆症和与之并发的间歇性狂躁症...

啊，他好了，我先去会面室了

【录音开始】

哼，嗯...听得到吗？喂？喂？测试完毕。

我：嗯，好的，Nilson先生，抱歉刚刚我的用语，我们可以继续采访了吗？

K；好的，请继续吧

我：请问您之前有或有过伴侣吗？

K；啊，我没有伴侣，不论男的女的（笑）。但是我其实根本不在意我到底有没有伴侣。这不重要，重要的是我的音乐到底好不好听。你知道嘛，音乐人在创作的时候要全身心投入，旁人的干扰都会让这首曲子不完美。

我：那...您之前有过喜欢的人吗？

K：我肯定有啊，但是我好像记不起来他是谁了（干笑）

我：他...?

K:对，他。

我：好的请继续。

K：我还呆在挪威时，我认识了那个正值年少轻狂的他，我忘记他叫什么了，但我很清楚地记得我是在NCS的新人欢迎会上认识的。但是我实在不记得他长啥样了，仿佛被抹去五官一般，瞧我这年纪，就得老年痴呆了哈哈哈哈哈哈。

我：那个“他”有什么特别的地方吗？

K；当我想到他时，映入眼前的只有一头柔软的棕栗色短发，和海洋般蔚蓝的双眸...呃呃呃呃呃呃，我头好痛，我不知道，我真不知道，我不知道我不知道我不知道...

我：兄弟，放轻松...

K：（尖叫）我说了我不知道！！操！！他妈的别问了。

我：额，你要不要喝杯水

【咕咚咕咚的水声】

K；好的，继续吧，抱歉我刚刚的失态，但是我真的不能控制自己这种伤害别人的行为。

我：没事没事，人之常情嘛。

【停顿了一会】

我：这辈子你最想感谢的人是谁，除了亲人之外？

K：我最想感谢的人是一个名叫Allen Willker的人，感谢他在事业上的照顾，他是我最好的朋友，我刚开始还是他的师傅呢，后来没想到这小子发展的比我还迅猛。

我：Allen Willker？我怎么没听说过这个名字？

K：啊？不可能啊，他在世界范围内都很出名，你可能是火星来的吧（笑）

我：我想你说的应该是Alan Walk...

【一阵急促的铃声响起】

K；啊，到时间了，下次再会吧

我：好，再见，Nilson先生

【采访结束】

我顶着黑眼圈，把这篇稿子交给了编辑，没想到他立刻破口大骂：“你个弱智，男的和男的怎么可能相爱呢？？两位还是名人？？你给我重写一篇，明早九点给我交上来。听见没！不然你这个月工资别想要了！！”随即生气地挂掉了电话。

我默默的叹了口气，把“K-391的采访.mp3”拖入了回收站。

点击【清空】

**Author's Note:**

> 快来扩我！！！


End file.
